


Crash

by ladyoneill



Series: Games We Play: Teen Wolf Mating Game Entries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just sexy fun times, right?  So why is his werewolf something or other bringing him flowers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for Mating Games over on Livejournal, where the prompt was "first or last" and couldn't be about sex. Well, all the stories are porny but the first or last had to refer to something else. Didn't win but I like it.

"What are those?"

Derek looked down at what he was holding then shoved them in Stiles' direction. "What do they look like?"

"They look like a bouquet of pink roses. Why?"

"We're dating?"

"Is that a question?"

Derek huffed. Stiles grinned.

"So you brought me flowers for the first time because we're dating?" At Derek's nod, Stiles took the flowers. "You know I'm not a fifteen year old girl, right?"

Derek leered at him.

"And we don't usually make it out on dates. I think I can count on one hand the number of times we've gone some place that wasn't a stake out or supernaturally crisisey. We screw and sometimes you let me cuddle you afterwards."

"Do you want to go out?" He was getting that annoyed frown on his face, and Stiles shook his head because he'd been horny since waking up that morning from a really good dream.

"Dad's at work until midnight."

"Put those in water," Derek said as he headed for the stairs, stripping off his jacket.

Stiles pressed his free hand to his already aching groin and grinned as he stumbled into the kitchen, looking for a vase.

*****

The flowers held a prominent place on his night stand, the one that was shaking and threatening to send the fragile vase to the floor, but the werewolf and the human in the bed really didn't care.

Still half-clothed, they were thrusting their hips against each other, devouring each other's mouth in hot, hungry kisses, caressing every inch of bare flesh they could find. Stiles was fighting with Derek's belt. Derek was this close to ripping the vintage DC comics t-shirt off his lover. Finally, they broke apart, both panting harshly, and, in silent agreement, stripped themselves.

Stiles was barely naked before Derek was crashing back onto him and the bed rocked and the night stand shook and the vase crept this much closer to the edge.

Derek pushed Stiles' thighs apart, gripped his thighs to pull them around him and rubbed his cock harder and harder against Stiles', who groaned and clutched at the wide, rippling shoulders above him. "Fuck, want you, fuck me now, Jesus, just do it." Between kisses, Stiles babbled. Derek was used to it and ignored him, concentrating on biting a mark into his lover's shoulder. "Jesus, are you sure you're not a vampire...FUCK, Derek, come on!"

His hands slid down Derek's back to grab and squeeze his really great ass and rock his dick up against those magnificent abs and he was so close to coming.

Derek growled and switched shoulders, biting and licking as Stiles yelped and moaned and bucked his hips wildly. The bed rocked harder. The night stand began to sway. The vase was just on the edge.

"Going to come, shit, going to come just from this, fuck you're so...fuck..."

One finger wormed between Derek's ass cheeks and he lost control for a moment, pumping his hips hard, bruising the man beneath him, and neither cared.

Stiles tensed, then yelled and shuddered and came, his cum spilling over both of them and giving Derek's cock something to slide into in quick drives. He hissed, threw back his head, howled barely restraining the wolf, and came hard and hot across Stiles' stomach.

The bed stopped rocking. The night stand stilled.

The vase crashed to the floor, shattering and spilling water and flowers all over the place.

All Stiles could do was laugh helplessly as he came down from what he hoped would be the first orgasm of the night.

Derek started biting his shoulder again.

Yep, just the first.

End


End file.
